This invention relates to a cleansing agent and an air freshener dispenser.
Liquid soaps and air fresheners on their own are well known. A liquid soap comprises of a container usually made of HDPE, PVC, or PET. The container has a dispensing pump which is screwed on to the neck of the container which when depressed dispenses the liquid soap in the container.
An air freshener comes in many forms and designs but technically all perform the same task i.e. to make a confined space e.g. a toilet, bathroom, kitchen etc. smell more pleasantly by neutralising an offensive odour and replacing it with a pleasant smell. Air fresheners come in a solid gel, liquid, or pressurised gas canister.
These two systems of washing hands and deodorising a room at this moment in time is relatively expensive as a consumer has to purchase both separately. Moreover the use of an air freshener in the gas canister or a liquid form become active only when a person physically takes the canister in his hand and sprays the room. In the liquid air freshener system a person has to pour the liquid perfume on to a sponge or pot pourri.
Both of these acts are by human nature forgetful especially in a bathroom, toilet, kitchen, commercial or public environment. A person is almost certain to wash his hands after using the toilet or after cooking in a kitchen and it is this habit that is being utilised to create the invention.